


I, Robot

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [29]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wonders how things got to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Robot

Ianto couldn’t help but wonder how things had come to this. How he had come to be this person. This voiceless automaton just going through the motions. It may be Lisa that was encased in the form of a cyberwoman but Ianto felt as though he was more of a robot than her.  
  
He’d been so convinced that the move to Cardiff and Torchwood Three was the right decision, the best thing for both he and Lisa in the wake of what had happened. He would never have expected that it would be worse. At One he may have been nothing more than a cog in the machine but at least he had had a voice.  
  
Here, it seemed as though no-one cared. Owen was dismissive of everything that Ianto did, of his entire existence, never mind what he said. He had hoped to have a chance with Gwen, his fellow Welsh woman, but she spoke so much that he could never get a word in. Maybe Tosh cared about what he had to say but she was always working and never seemed to hear and while Jack claimed to love Ianto’s Welsh vowels, Ianto was quickly learning that Captain Jack Harkness said a lot of things without following through.  
  
Still, Ianto had no intention of taking this forever. One day, one day the Welsh dragon was going to roar and the members of Torchwood Three would learn that not only did Ianto Jones have a voice, but he also had something worth listening to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/235073.html)


End file.
